Fire and Ice(original, huh?)
by Eleret
Summary: A certain Slytherin is acting very strangely towards a certain Gryffindor. That certain Gryffindor finds herself acting strange too. D/G


Title: Fire and Ice (1/?)

Summary: A certain Slytherin is acting very strangely towards a certain Gryffindor. That certain Gryffindor finds herself acting strange too. D/G

A/N: So, I know I'm still working on Angelina, but this keeps popping into my head and needed to get written. So, here it is and I hope you enjoy it! Please tell me if you think it's good. If you don't like D/G, don't read it. For anyone who doesn't know, D/G is a Draco Malfoy and Ginny Weasley romance and I am completely addicted to them. *grins sheepishly* I'll let you read the story now.

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended

Chapter One: Strange Thoughts and Love lives

He looked out the window and sighed. _There she is, standing in your dreams. Mocking you. Ever laughing, ever smiling, ever joyous. You are cast under her spell, poor fool. She will never love you, Ferret. You are the ice king. No one could break your core, but she did. She will keep breaking you until you die, you know it. You are an ice king, she will not have you. She is the queen of fire, it becomes her. You can not melt, she made you. She is princess of the smiling sun. You prefer moonlight. You are a king of ice, she is cracking you. You must fight. I cannot. I will not, I shall not; I would not if I could. It is heaven, and you wish for hell. It is torture, you wish for peace. You can not rest, you must live on. You cannot live long.  I am a fool. Anyone but her, every other girl- not her. I will never be able to be with her. Injustice, evil, I will be tortured for the rest of my life. I must tell, I cannot. I could not bear to live without her. I will not. I must try, though, I must not let father down._

Draco was shook out of his reverie by someone coming up behind him. It was Goyle. "What're you doing Draco? Why're you just staring out the window? Snape needs you to run an errand for him." 

Draco sneered, "None of your business, I'm staring out the window because I feel like it, and since when am I Snape's errand boy?"  

Goyle shrugged, "I dunno. I just said what he told me to. You might want to do what he says though. He is our head of house."    

Draco sighed, "Goyle, you are pathetic. However, I am bored, so I will go. Run off and find Crab to keep you company. Good bye." With that, Draco left. 

*          *          *

"Professor? I heard you needed me for something?" Draco walked into the potions room. 

"Ah, Draco, could you please deliver this letter to Professor Dumbledor? You will find him in the staff room I believe. Now, be gone with you! I am a very busy man." Draco nodded and was out of the room in a flash.

In the corridor he walked quickly towards the staff room. He was back in his thoughts and hardly noticed when he nearly knocked over a first year Hufflepuff. 

_She could have any one, except perhaps Potter. I know she would not pick me. I would pick her out of a thousand girls. She is perfection. I must not let father know. He would disown me. Her family would disown her too. They all hate me. I hate them, or so I thought. I wish I was free of father. I wish I did not have to commit to him. I must, though, he is my father. I must obey him, however much I wish to betray him. I wish I could turn spy for Dumbledor. I could not face father's wrath. He would kill me. I am a coward. I am a lying, cheating coward. Ouch! The truth hurts! I wish…_

Smack! Draco looked down and felt himself blushing very slightly. She was here. He had just knocked her over and strewn her papers all over the place. He bent to help her pick them up.

*          *          *

Ginny Weasly was running down the corridor when she suddenly ran into something and fell down. Looking up a few seconds later, she saw Draco Malfoy looking down at her. She must have bumped into him. 

He reached down to pick up her papers. What was he doing? He was probably going to steal them. 

Ginny pulled herself together, "What are you doing? Don't touch those papers! I need them."

Draco smirked, "I am picking up your papers for you. As far as I know that is not a crime. I am not going to steal them; they are of no use to me. Here you go." Ginny stared at him as he handed her the papers. _What is going on? Malfoy being courteous? Impossible! He isn't able to be civil, much less kind. Someone has got to be taking Polyjuice potion. This is freaky. I should just get out of here. And yet, I wonder, what if it really is Malfoy? He really is rather cute when he's being polite. CUTE???????????!!!!!!!!! That's gross! I really must have my head examined. I think I shall go strait to Madam Pomfrey. Yes, that's what I'll do._

Ginny stood up and with a curt "thank you" she walked off to go make sure her head was not damaged. 

*          *          *

Draco stared after the youngest Weasley and sighed. _She will never understand your feelings. Lucky Potter. He always gets what he wants. I wish she would look at me. Father, I must think of Father. I wish… I wish I could turn spy for Dumbledor. Maybe I should. Maybe I should. I'll have to think about it. With that, Draco went of to give the letter to Dumbledor. _

*          *          *

A/N: So, did you like it? I hope so. Well, there isn't much romance yet, but I think I will continue it if I get enough reviews. And to anyone who has read Angelina: don't worry, I'm still going to finish it, I just have writer's block on it. If anyone has any suggestions on how to cure writer's block, please e-mail me at Eleret@aol.com. Thanks and bye!


End file.
